


Pandora's Twin Brothers

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Relationships: Gil (Disney: Descendants) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Pandora's Twin Brothers

Jay led Harry and Gil towards the tourney field, excited to show them the ropes. He was going to introduce them to the rest of the team, and Jay hoped that the rest of the team was as open to the idea of having them on the team. He knew Chad had been against it, but with approval of Ben, he had let them onto the team. Both sons of Hercules had been all for it, thinking Gil would be a great addition to the team for bulk, and Harry could be quick like Carlos.

Jay smiled wide at the team as they came out on the tourney field, loving the smiles he was getting from the rest of the team. He ignored Chad as he introduced the team to Harry and Gil.

“Nice biceps dude!” Alec said, one of the twins of Hercules, said to Gil, comparing them instantly. Jay rolled his eyes as Aegeus and Alec started a flexing competition with Gil. 

“Are they always like this?” Harry said in a lower voice, looking over at the three muscle heads as they compared arms.

“Normally not when they are on the field, only when they are working out. But sense there is fresh meat around, they wanna show off.”

“Whose kids are they again?” Harry asked.

“Were Hercules and Megara's kids! We have a sister as well! But she likes to hide out in the library, not much of an outdoors girl.”

“They have a sister?” Harry said, his voice turns from normal to something mysterious. Jay tried to stop him but the twins had already heard the tone.

Their happy faces turned to something hard, and Harry’s face turned to extreme fear. Their faces looked extremely like an angry carving of Zeus. Harry quickly hid behind Jay, hoping for some protection. Gil watched as both brothers head toward Harry. 

“You stay away from our sister!” Both roared at Harry, startling even Jay.

“Whoa whoa!” Jay put his hands up, trying to defuse the situation. “Calm down you two, I promise not to let Harry anywhere near your sister. Which uh… I didn’t even know you had by the way.”

“She likes to keep to herself.” Alec said.

“And we like to respect her privacy.”

“And we will make sure she gets that.” Gil spoke up, surprising the twins. “Look, I will personally make sure she is okay, and isn’t bothered by Harry.”

“See,” Jay said, taking advantage of the moment, “Your sister is safe.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil had only looked away for a moment and Harry was gone. Gil literally dropped all his books, freaking out Uma. He ignored her calls to him and raced to where he figured Harry was going. The library.

He rushed as fast as he could, stopping as he entered the library. Completely in awe of it. His father had told him that Beast's library was something amazing, but the library was more than he could have ever imagined. He pulled his thoughts back together and quickly walked through the walls of books to try and find Harry. 

Gil stopped as he looked down an isle. He couldn’t believe his eyes and he looked at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a purple hue as it cascaded over her shoulder in a large braid. Her hair had to be so hard to manage with how thick it looked. Her face was something he had seen of greek statues, of APhrodite if he dared to think it. She must have been the twins sister, and he understood now why they were so protective of her. She was gorgeous. 

Gil snapped out of his daze as he noticed Harry casually strolling up behind her. She was staring intently at a book, unaware of the predator that was about to attack. With lightning speed he rushed forward, causing noise as he did. She looked up briefly at the noise, their eyes connecting for a second before he barreled past her, picking up Harry and hurrying off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can't believe you just did that!” Harry shouted. Gil had carried him out of the Library, angering the librarian and back to where Uma was still standing. She looked bewildered as Gil dropped Harry off infront of her. Harry had been yelling at him for the last portion of the trip.

“Gil, what just happened?” Uma asked, looking between her two friends.

“I stopped him from talking to a girl.” Gil stated.

Uma raised her eyebrow at him and then looked back at Harry. “Is this the girl that those two muscle maniacs warned you to stay away from?”

“You have to understand Uma, she’s so beautiful-” Harry started but was silent by a surprising look of anger from Gil.

“Leave her alone, you got me? I wont have you ruining our chances of tourney because you wont stop thinking like a player. And to be honest Harry, you are not a very good player in the first place. You can’t get a single girl.”

Harry's mouth opened and closed like a fish, completely shocked by what his friend had just said. Uma was also shocked, happy but shocked by Gil. She watched as Gil walked off, he clearly wasn’t happy about what just happened.

“How could he?” Harry said, gaining some of his confidence back. Uma turned quickly, smiling happily as she smacked him hard with her braids.

“Look Harry, Gil likes those two muscle maniacs. He wants to be their friend, and he wants to be on the tourney team. You crossing boundaries over in the Isle was normal, apart from everyday living. But here? This is a whole new ballgame, and if you cross that boundary, I will let those muscle maniacs crush you in their arms.”

Harry's mouth was opening and closing like a fish again. Uma rolled her eyes, tapping on Harry chin to make him close his mouth and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil sat outside at the tourney field the next day. He hadn’t talked to Harry sense the incident, and he had asked to stay in Jay’s room, not wanting to deal with the conflict just yet. He knew he had been rough with his friend, but when he saw her, connected eyes, he knew he had to keep her safe. He worried that these feelings would cause issues between him and the twins.

He liked the twins, way more than any of his siblings, and even more than Harry. He didn’t want his new feelings to get in the way of the friendships he had created. He also didn’t want to face the fury of the twins. Gil sighed and rubbed his face hard.

“Be careful, you can cause skin irritation that way.”

Gil looked up at the soft but sassy voice, to see the girl from the library. He couldn’t help but get a goofy smile on his face at the sight of her and stood up. Then he realized what she had said.

“Oh! Yeah. I should be careful about skin irritation. Uh… my name is Gil.”

“Yeah, I know. My brothers have been going on and on about you. They like you alot. They also explained the situation that happened yesterday in the library.” Gil’s smile dropped suddenly and she couldn’t help but smile, “Don’t worry, I told my brothers that you protected me. Scored some bonus points for you.”

Gil’s smile returned as he looked her up and down. She was wearing simple blue grey leggings, brown boots, with a long sleeved tank top and a jean jacket over it. Gil loved the simplicity in the outfit, and it accented her beauty.

“My face is up here.” The coy voice said and he snapped his eyes back up to her face.

“Uh, sorry. I really like your outfit! I was admiring the outfit.”

She smiled wide and giggled and nodded. “I know, I do. Evie gives me compliments on my outfits all the time. She keeps saying I should model her dresses for her.”

“Well, why don’t you?”

“It’s not really my thing…”

“Oh… uhm, would be giving your name your thing?” Gil said hopefully.

“That was slick. My brothers would love that. It’s Pandora.”

“That's so beautiful.” Gil said, completely wrapped around the name.

Pandora giggled some more as her twin brothers watched from a distance.

“Think he’s good enough for her?” Alec said, peeking out from behind a large tree.

“He seems like a good guy.” Aegeus said, peeking out behind the same tree. “He’s even more of an air head than we are, so she’ll definitely be the smart one. Which is good.”

“He has the muscles to protect her, which is something that dad would look for-”

“You know I can hear the two of you right?” Pandora said, looking behind her, smirking as both redhead twins hid their heads.

“Your brothers?” Gil said, peeking behind her and smiling wide. “Hey guys! Wanna join us?”

Pandora smiles wide as they came out from behind the tree and jogged over to them. They flanked her on either side, smiling wide. 

“We see you met our sister formally.”

“She’s really nice.” Gil said, smiling wide still. “She’s also super snarky. It’s awesome!”

The twins laughed and hugged their sister. “Yeah, she gets that from mom. Mom is pretty snarky also, even in her old age.”

Gil smiled at the three of them, happy that they seemed like a great family. He tried to ignore that pit in his stomach, that wish that his family was like this. It must have shown on his face because Pandora's smile was gone when he looked back at her.

“Hey,” She gently took his hand with both of hers and held it, “I know things on the isle couldn’t have been easy. And I’m sure your family wasn’t… well we've heard the stories from the other VK kids. But you're here now, and hey if you want them, you can have my two brothers.”

Gil smiled wide as the twins made noises but were still smiling. Gil looked back at the twins and they nodded vigorously.

“Thank you Pandora. I really appreciate that. My brothers only saw me as something to punch, so having a family would be amazing.”

Gil was lost in the moment and he gently placed a kiss on her petite hands. Pandora blushed but smiled at the gentleness that Gil presented. The twins smiled, not at all upset about it. They liked Gil, and knew he would be a good fit for Pandora.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil was waiting for the moment, to ask Pandora to the wedding of Mal and King Ben. He had been fretting over how he should ask her, unsure if she would even want to go with him. They had been dating, and had taken a few days to get to know each other, going on picnic dates all the time. But this was a little bit more. This was a public date. He paced in back and forth at the picnic site that they had chosen for this date. Gil worried that her being seen in public with him would hurt their family reputation. 

Pandora paused outside of the picnic area, watching Gil pace back and forth. Her hair was up in a ponytail and it swayed back and forth as she followed his movement.

“You're going to kill the grass. Either that or start a fire.”

Gil stopped and looked at her. He smiled wide and jogged over to her, kissing her cheek. 

“I’m sorry I’ve just been thinking.”

“Remember what we said about that.” She giggled. He smiled wide. They had a conversation at the second date about how he could use his knowledge to help him.

“I know, but I… I wanted to ask you something.”

“If you want to go to the royal wedding together?” Gil’s face showed confusion. “My brothers? They heard you talking to yourself after tourney practice, and they told me.”

“Those two, can’t keep a secret at all.”

Pandora smiled and led him to the picnic and sat down. She opened the jars and smiled as they ate fresh fruit. It seemed to be Girls favorite food. Pandora loved how he seemed to devour every single grape in every room, she found it enduring. 

“Gil,” Gil looked up, popping another grape into his mouth, “I want to go to the royal wedding with you.”

Gil chewed and swallowed, “Are you sure?”

Pandora's face turned to confusion. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?

“Well… I know that others have been able to blend into the area better, but-”

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Pandora said, pushing a grape into his mouth to shut him up, “You have blended in better than Harry, and honestly… My dad wants to meet you. The twins and I talk about you all the time to Dad, and he really wants to meet you. Especially since I told him we were dating.”

Gil’s eyes widened at the news and nodded. “Then I shall go with you, and I shall be nervous to meet your dad. He could probably pop my eyeballs out by squeezing my head.”

Pandora giggled before leaning over and gently kissing him. Loving the sweet taste of grapes on his lips.


End file.
